Azabache
by AnDrAiA-001
Summary: ONESHOT: Mirándose al espejo del cuarto de baño, con aquellos ojos fieros que parecían derretir sus glaciaciones, se encontraba derrotado deshonradamente por su propio cuerpo...


**· AZABACHE ·**

Si le hubieran llegado a decir que hacerse una trenza decente, teniendo un par de costillas rotas, fragmentado un tercio del esternón y un hombro recién dislocado y recolocado, era tan complicado, hubiera optado por no deshacérsela antes de meterse al baño o, entonces, habría intentado evitar que aquel cerdo del demonio le diera un doloroso y punzante golpe con aquella barra de acero en diversos puntos de su anatomía. Mirándose al espejo del cuarto de baño, con aquellos ojos fieros que parecían derretir sus glaciaciones, se encontraba derrotado deshonradamente por su propio cuerpo y cabello.

- Oh, mierda¡Venga ya! - Se recriminaba susurrando a su reflejo, mientras intentaba llevar con grandes esfuerzos los brazos hacia atrás para recogerse el pelo aunque fuera míseramente a un lado. - Es hacer una maldita trenza, cuerpo del demonio… ¡Dale un respiro a mis costillas! – dejó caer las extremidades superiores hacia delante, lo que provocó una mueca de dolor sin quejido. Estaba a punto de darlo por perdido. Se intentó apoyar sobre la encimera y reflexionar de qué manera podría llevar a cabo su misión sin hacerse daño y sin destrozar algo. De nuevo otra mueca de dolor – Piensa Ranma, piensa un poco que a veces hasta lo consigues… - sus inhalaciones eran pesadas. En vano, había intentado y creído que si se quedaba sin respirar mientras luchaba por estirarse hacia atrás aquellas costillas dejarían de provocarle aquellos pinchazos casi insoportables, error fatal. Casi dolió más y además estuvo a punto de caerse como un muñeco de trapo, retorcido por el dolor y la falta de aire - ¡Maldito cerdo! – Gritó irguiéndose rápidamente, lo que hizo que su esternón se resintiera, otra vez - ¡Mierda, joder! – abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y salió maldiciendo, como era su costumbre, con una mano en el pecho y otra en su costado derecho y directo a su dormitorio.

Por supuesto, tenía a bastantes personas en esa casa que podrían ayudarle a hacerse una sencilla trenza pero, el problema se reducía a que no soportaba que nadie le tocara el pelo. Así tal cual. Podía decirse que era su única manía. Era capaz de permitir que su viejo le quitara la comida, que aquellas locas estuvieran merodeando todo el día tras de él, una paliza de Akane en un arrebato de celos, aguantar todos los locos de Furinkan y especialmente a Kunô, a los nuevos enemigos, a los continuos chantajes y abusos de Nabiki, que tocaran su ropa… pensándolo mejor, no, eso no le hacía demasiada gracia, aunque podía sobrellevarlo en ocasiones. Pero el pelo… ¡Ah, el pelo! Eso era otro cantar muy diferente. Sagrado e intocable. Era como si le arrebataran sus ojos. ¡Oh, si! Sabía que sus ojos eran peculiares, exóticos y siempre llamaban la atención de todos. Una de las pocas cosas que agradecía haber heredado del viejo, además de una estructura ósea amplia y resistente, hasta aquel momento… A pesar del poco cuidado que tenía con su larga y azabache cabellera, era abundante, fuerte, brillante y casi de un tacto sedoso … En fin, no hacía falta dar muchas más explicaciones. Simplemente, nadie podía tocar su pelo.

Después de conseguir ponerse unos pantalones, que le costaron sudor y lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas que nunca reconocería haber derramado, se decidió por comer algo antes de la cena. Así llevaría el estómago con reservas por si al viejo le daba por robarle la comida aún estando lisiado. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez que lo hiciera, así que, era su mejor opción: llenar el saco antes de quedarte sin nada. Bajando las escaleras, con sumo cuidado, escuchó como la puerta de entrada se corría revelando una pequeña figura femenina, Akane. La sonrisa se le formó en el rostro casi sin darse cuenta cuándo la vio aparecer allí delante con aquel brío que rebosaba encanto por todos lados. Y se amplió al escucharla proclamar a los cuatro vientos su acostumbrado "Tadaima!" con aquella vocecita ligera y aguda de casi veinte-añera.

- ¡Hey! Qué tarde llegas hoy… - exclamó terminando de bajar los escalones

- ¡Ranma! – Exclamó con preocupación - ¿Cómo estás? – Descalzándose con rapidez y tirando los zapatos de cualquier manera en la entrada, se acercó a él para inspeccionarle - ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado¡Casi me muero del susto cuando me llamó mi hermana!

- Psé… - masculló con fastidio y cierto tono incómodo - … Que he descubierto que me puedo romper – hizo amago de levantar los hombros, pero a mitad de camino recordó el dolor del hombro izquierdo y prefirió bajarlos a su posición natural - … ya ves tú qué cosa.

- ¡Idiota! – dijo ella, dándole un rodeo revisando el torso desnudo. A simple vista no se veía nada, más que una irritación en algunas partes del costado y espalda, donde había recibido los golpes - ¿Qué te has hecho?

- El estúpido de Ryouga ha venido esta tarde con ganas de guerra y la ha tenido. Ha perdido… - casi por inercia volvió a levantar los hombros. Empezó a caminar hacia la cocina seguido de ella -…y ya está. No hay más.

- Eso podía imaginármelo, además de que mi hermana me lo dijo por teléfono – susurró con hastío – Me refiero a qué es lo que te duele y qué es lo que tienes roto o fracturado… - preguntaba por que no se atrevía a tocar y reconocerle… no fuera que aquel pervertido creyera que ella pretendía plantarle las manos por gusto o recreación – Kasumi no me dijo nada…

Ranma ya intentaba zambullirse dentro del frigorífico y escoger su aperitivo. Aperitivo que podía equivaler a dos comidas de Akane. Mientras se quedaba ahí delante observando todos los manjares que podría engullir y mientras el frescor que desprendía el aparato conseguían bajarle los calores secos propios del inicio del verano, utilizó un tono indiferente y cortante para explicarle lo sucedido a aquella aprendiz de médico.

- A ver… - murmuró intentando recordar exactamente – Un tercio del esternón roto, dos costillas rotas en el lado derecho, fisura de una del lado izquierdo y hombro izquierdo dislocado, colocado y dando por saco – cogió una manzana, se apoyó en la puerta del refrigerador y ofreció una sonrisa a Akane que expresaba algo exactamente igual a lo que dijo… - ¿A qué mola? – y le pegó un muerdo a la redondez rojiza volviendo a posar sus irises sobre la comida.

Akane arqueó una ceja. "¿A qué mola?" pensó con ironía. Lo peor de todo es que aquel "A que mola" le pareció real, tal cual. Como aquellas obsesiones y alegrías de algunos hombres por tener cicatrices de guerra por todo el cuerpo. Aún recordaba cuando ayudó al Doctor Tofú el verano anterior, en unas vacaciones de las clases, y un día, dando unos puntos a un niño pequeño aquel le preguntó con energía, alegría y esperanzas "¿Me quedará cicatriz?" y jamás olvidaría aquella carita de desilusión que se formó cuando ella le explicó que sería una marca muy pequeña, casi invisible, pensando que aquella respuesta contentaría al pequeño.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo más.

- Ah, por eso llevas el pelo suelto… - susurró con picardía y cierto tono de malicia, al ver que a él parecía no darle importancia a sus huesos rotos. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, afianzando así su posición de seguridad ante lo que iba a decir - … por que te mueres de dolor al llevar los brazos hacia atrás…- apretó los dientes contra su labio inferior y aguantó la carcajada que se le venía encima al imaginarle muriéndose de dolor por el simple hecho de intentar hacer algo tan común para él.

Ranma torció el gesto y sacó una de esas botellas de bebida energética a las que estaba enganchado. Cerró la puerta del frigorífico evitando no estirar mucho el brazo para no resentir su hombro.

- Pues no – mintió dándole un trago a la bebida – Me apetecía cambiar un poco… - agregó después, esperando que ella se convenciera. Desdichado que era, siempre le pillaba en las mentiras ¿Tenía un detector integrado o qué?

- ¿Te ha dado también en la cabeza? – preguntó con asombro – Porque si hay algo en lo que eres rutinario es en la ropa, en el pelo y la hora a la que comes y la cantidad…

- ¿También te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y te has atrofiado el seso? No es normal en ti venir tan 'graciosilla' de la facultad… Normalmente muerdes al personal o le arrancas la cabeza de cuajo cuando apareces por la puerta – dio otro gran bocado a la manzana y esperó una de esos arrebatos de ira y desquicio que tanto le gustaban.

- Yo creo que necesitas otro par de costillas rotas e igual una o las dos piernas… - se quedó seria, diciendo aquello con ironía y amenaza. Resopló -…a lo mejor así te vuelves más amable conmigo y consigues que te haga esa trenza que no puedes hacerte tú solito…

- ¡Sí que puedo! – se quejó tirando el tronco de la manzana roído – Además, ya sabes que no soporto que me toquen el pelo… - Qué hambre tenía ¿Qué más podría comer?

- Sí ya, claro… - Akane elevó los hombros y dio por finalizada la conversación – Pues a ver si para cuando salga de darme un baño ya has conseguido hacerte algo decente en la cabeza, que no sea rompértela… - y se perdió rápidamente a través de la puerta de la cocina.

Ranma se quedó parado en mitad de la habitación. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de "hacerte algo decente en la cabeza que no sea rompértela"? Siendo iluminado por quizá una neurona que acababa de despertar de algún pesado sueño o de una pesadilla, se asomó a la puerta de la cocina y gritó, sintiéndola subir las escaleras.

- ¡Marimacho! - gruñó con cierto tono cómplice y farfulló a continuación otros improperios que no estaba muy claro a quién iban dirigidos.

¿¡Pero qué demonios podía comer!? Se estaba muriendo de hambre…Merodeó unos minutos por la cocina, terminando comiendo varias piezas de fruta. Mientras se pelaba una naranja, Kasumi apareció con una bolsa de la compra y esa apacible y dulce sonrisa de siempre.

- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? – preguntó dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa central, mirando hacia un Ranma adulto con los mofletes inflados, comiendo aquella jugosa naranja. Él se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano que indicaba un "Bien". Kasumi sonrió por el contraste de verle físicamente tan maduro, casi dos cabezas más alto que ella, pero manteniendo aún esa manera infantil, apabullante y glotona de comer - ¿Te duelen menos? – Un murmullo que fue algo como un 'Umfmf" le indicaron un 'Sí'. Sacó una pequeña bolsita de la bolsa de la compra y la metió al frigorífico – Y… ¿Has tomado los calmantes? – preguntó mirándole con una sonrisa maternal, sabiendo perfectamente lo que haría él a continuación.

- ¡Mierfdha! – fue la medio contestación de Ranma, mientras mantenía media naranja dentro de la boca e intentó tragarla. Genial, no había muerto con la paliza que se habían metido él y Ryouga y ahora estaba al borde de ver las puertas del cielo, por unos cuantos gajos de naranja que parecían tener ganas de criar "gajitos" en su garganta. Tosió varias veces, lo que le provocaba intensísimos dolores en toda la caja torácica. Vale, si no moría por los gajos, moriría del dolor.

Kasumi llenaba con tranquilidad un vaso de agua, no perdiendo de vista a su "hermano pequeño", por si en esa ocasión si pudiera necesitar su ayuda para salir del paso dado su mal estado. Abrió un cajón y extrajo una de aquellas pastillas que le ayudarían a calmar el dolor. Le tendió la pildorita en la mano y le ofreció el vaso de agua. Ranma la cogió y la tragó, y mientras se bebía el vaso de agua escuchó decir a Kasumi una de esas "cosas raras" ó frases camufladas de inocencia, que pocas veces solía pronunciar ella.

- Espero tener sobrinos, así que no decidas morirte hoy… - dijo jovialmente dándose la vuelta poniéndose a preparar la cena.

Ranma pasó de una gama cromática de morados, granates, rojos… hasta el blanco más marmóreo. Se ve que hoy tenía uno de esos días en lo que todo parecía surrealista. Se había roto varios huesos, cosa que nunca antes le había sucedido. Akane llegó de buen humor de la facultad y no le había regañado por pelearse con el "bueno" de Ryouga. Casi muere por culpa de una naranja y ahora Kasumi decía aquello. Pero sin duda lo más extraño de todo fue lo de su "hermana mayor": Le dio escalofríos y, sin decir ni una sola palabra y cogiendo la botella de bebida energética, salió de la cocina en silencio. Ocurriendo todo como ocurría, igual a Kasumi le daba por lanzarle cuchillos para que hiciera malabares…

Llegando al salón, se sentó en el borde del corredor con extremo cuidado y lentitud. Dejó la botella a su lado y se quedó observando el agua, removiéndose con la cálida brisa de los atardeceres de verano, del estanque en el jardín. Agudizó el oído, escuchando a los árboles mecerse y cerró los ojos. Aquel sonido era como el rumor del oleaje, continuo, pausado, constante… De repente, sintió como si un fogonazo de luz hubiera dañado sus pupilas en la oscuridad de sus párpados. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó mirando al frente.

- ¿A quién le vas a vender esa foto Nabiki? – preguntó tomando la botella con una pasmosa tranquilidad.

- Ésta es para mi colección personal – dijo con tono de evidencia - …no todos los días se ve al gran Ranma Saotome con el pelo al viento… - murmuró ahora con ironía y sarna. Lo que le recordó a Ranma de improvisto el reto de su "prometida" – Además, estoy probando mi nueva cámara digital. Es una de esas que ya puede haber un terremoto y te saca la foto nítida, nítida y clara… - explicaba ella con entusiasmo - … tiene un zoom óptico de 10x y un zoom digital de 80x y además… - continuaba y continuaba relatando las características técnicas de la máquina.

Sin embargo, Ranma estaba intentando pensar una manera de hacerse la trenza sin morirse de dolor y antes de que Akane saliera del baño.

Nabiki observó como su "Cuñadito-hermanito" no la prestaba la más mínima atención. Si había algo que no soportaba es que, cuando estaba explicando las características técnicas de un preciadísimo y valioso objeto que acaba de adquirir, la ignoraran. Frunció el ceño.

- Como te descuides Saotome, podré hacer fotos a través de tus calzoncillos – sonrió con cierta malicia – Y créeme, ni te imaginas el fantástico negocio que montaríamos en un momentito tú y yo. Con la cantidad de pervertidas que están deseando verte como tu madre te trajo al mundo…

- El día que consigas eso, avísame, que quiero participar de los beneficios… - volvió a beber de la botella y se giró despacio hacia Nabiki – Si tienes tiempo, podemos empezar el negocio ahora mismo, aunque quizá estos golpes no les gusten a tus amigas… - dijo señalando hacia su costado derecho - ¿Qué crees tú?

Ella se acercó, interesada por el negocio, para observar las rozaduras. Las estudió minuciosamente y después se retiró un poco. Frunció los ojos, como si intentase radiografiar el cuerpo…

- ¡Bah! – dijo moviendo la mano de arriba abajo – Nada que un poco de Photoshop no pueda corregir… - entonces le miró y le sonrió - ¿En tu habitación o en la mía?

Ranma empezó a reírse. Nabiki a veces podía ser incluso ingenua. Se llevó la mano al costado, sin poder parar de reír. Agachó la cabeza, haciendo que todo el pelo se le fuera hacia delante. Nabiki hizo otra foto, no sabiendo exactamente que era lo que encontraba su "cuñado-hermanito" tan gracioso en lo que acababa de decirle.

- Para – decía entre risas - ¿No ves que estoy sufriendo?

- A algunas chicas eso les gusta… - agregó con seguridad - … échame una miradita anda… De esas que derriten a las féminas. Te doy el 30 de lo que saque de esa foto…

Él empezó a reírse aún más, lo que le obligó a llevar una de sus manos al pecho, como si intentara sujetar el esternón desde fuera.

- Cállate Nabiki… Joder, esto duele… - intentó controlar la risa y la respiración. Parecía que el pecho iba a explotarle – Además, no creo que a tu hermana le guste mucho la idea…

- Pues me la has propuesto tú "macho" – apoyó las manos en las caderas y las ladeó, acentuando su forma – Ahora no me quites la ilusión.

- ¿Qué ilusión? – preguntó serio, con mirada inquisitiva. ¿Nabiki había tenido un desliz o eran imaginaciones suyas?

Ella se puso muy seria, y le observó dándole un repaso de arriba abajo. Después, con gesto autoritario y altivo exclamó.

- ¡Las mías! – y se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo con paso decidido del salón.

Por un instante, Ranma agradeció el haber crecido físicamente, haber madurado un poco en cuestión de chicas y el estar muy cerca de la mayoría de edad. Esos tres factores le habían dado una seguridad de la que carecía con dieciséis y, además, le hacían ser un poco más respetado, especialmente por la hermanita del medio. Reflexiones a parte¿Cómo se haría la trenza? No le debía quedar demasiado tiempo… Podía ir al Dojo, encerrarse allí y llorar a lágrima viva, patalear, morder las paredes y maldecir a su mismísima madre y hacerse una trenza medianamente bien hecha. A quién pretendía engañar, lo que menos había en aquella casa era intimidad, así que tarde o temprano alguien le descubriría en el Dojo en una situación bastante vergonzosa: El gran Ranma Saotome sollozando como una niña. No, mala idea. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer entonces? Tomó la botella isotónica y se bebió prácticamente la mitad del líquido. Tendría que volver a intentarlo él solo y soportar el dolor como fuera. Armándose de un ficticio valor masculino, intentó por todos los medios lograr, al menos, agarrarse el pelo en una cola de caballo. Pero se rindió cuando sus costillas y su esternón se quejaron nuevamente, esparciendo las molestias por toda la caja torácica y obligándole a respirar con mucha cautela. Cerró los ojos exasperado, a punto de rendirse miserablemente gracias a su propio cuerpo, que parecía haberle declarado la guerra después de obligarlo a pelar con el cerdo de Ryouga. Maldito fuera, condenado terco y persistente. Ojalá se perdiera y no volviera a molestarle…

Entonces, sintió la presencia de aquella aura que conseguía hacerle olvidar todos los problemas, para rememorar los deliciosos y propios que tenía con ella. Sabía que se aproximaba de puntillas, intentando no hacer ni un solo ruido, para poder sorprenderle. Bueno, por ésta vez la haría creer que había conseguido pillarle desprevenido, eso sí, con la excusa de que estaba dolorido. Dos segundos más tarde, sintió como Akane se arrodillaba sobre sus talones tras de él, con mucho cuidado.

- No me gusta que me toquen el pelo…–dijo fingiendo un tono paciente, cuando los dedos de ella se mecieron en su cabello desenredándolo y peinándolo con ellos.

- Porque te duermes –susurró ella llevando las manos hacia delante y deslizándolas por toda la largura, suavidad y espesor del manto negro, siguiendo con la mirada el recorrido de sus extremidades –Por eso no te gusta¿verdad?

Ranma se sintió descubierto, pero ni aún habiéndolo sido realizó un solo gesto o movimiento que lo delatara. Era cierto, no soportaba que le tocaran el cabello no solo por vanidad, si no porque literalmente, se dormía. Era una de esas cosas que solo le dejaría descubrir a ella y, aunque decidió que no lo reconocería en aquel instante, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en un futuro. Bueno, eso si conseguía que Akane dejara de atusarle con tanta calma los filamentos azabaches, porque si no se vería expuesto él solito.

Gruñó en respuesta a su pregunta, con lo que esperó que se diera por enterada y dejara lo que estaba haciendo.

- Ya, seguro… -dejó los ojos en blanco un segundo antes de proseguir con una nostálgica sonrisa – ¿Sabes? Mi madre le hacía esto a mi padre cada noche, después de la cena –su voz sonaba radiante, relajada, confidente. Deseosa de compartir el recuerdo con él –Y le sucedía como a ti. Se relajaba tanto que se quedaba dormido –Akane se elevó, quedando de rodillas y, echando el cuerpo un poco hacia delante, observó el rostro de Ranma, con aquellos preciosos ojos zafiro ocultos bajo los párpados. Durante unos segundos de silencio contempló el rostro varonil, sereno, del que estaba enamorada, mientras continuaba acariciándole el cabello –Solo le sucedía con ella – Se aventuró a anunciar, esperando que aquella sutileza le hiciera reaccionar de una vez por todas –¿Qué opinas?

Él abrió los ojos, dispuesto a decirle que se dejara de tonterías sentimentales que ni le iban ni le venían. Pero cuando sus pupilas se enfocaron y la contemplaron, se tensó. Se encontró directamente con aquellos irises canelas de mirada vivaz y alegre; se encontró con aquella sonrisa radiante que le recordaba lo brillante que era ella; se encontró con ese rostro suave, de rasgos dulcificados, aquel que añoraba cuando le era imposible observarlo.

- Bien por tu padre –respondió sin apartar la mirada, intentando sonar indiferente –por disfrutar de los últimos momentos de la noche con su esposa –arqueando una ceja y dedicándola aquella media sonrisa que Nabiki le había pedido hacia unos instantes, preguntó con claras intenciones de intimidarla -¿Qué opinas tú?

- Que me alegra saber que soy la única a quién le dejas tocarte el pelo–susurró sonriente sin apartar la vista. El silencio se hizo opaco, intimísimo, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y los irises acuosos y terrosos se fundían. De nuevo, se ocultó tras de él, como una sombra, acariciando las sedosas hebras negras azabache, enredándose en ellas y trenzándolas con esmero, delicadeza y parsimonia. Tendría todo el tiempo del mundo. Al fin, Triunfadora.

* * *

Un cortito muy cortito del que me sabe a "falta algo". Bueno ahí queda. Sabéis que para cualquier comentario podéis contactarme a **evamgp(arroba)terra.es** o bien a través del Foro de mi Web **Silver Sand: ****es(.)geocities(.)com(/)silversandweb** .Además, allí encontraréis todas mis historias con anotaciones, curiosidades, etc... Así que si sentís interés por conocer más allá de la simple historia, allí podréis encontrarlo junto con más... ¡¡Os espero!!

**· AnDrAiA ·**


End file.
